surprising affections
by Da Squirrel
Summary: as sonea mourns for her lost love, someone else's affections for her grow, and hers soon follow suit. SPOILERISH   rated as a precaution
1. surprising affections

Description: as sonea mourns for her lost love, someone else's affections for her grow, and hers soon follow suit.

A/N: hi peeps prepare for fluffiness and a slight bit of humour I hope :D also just to let you know Lorlen lives in this one cos I feel if Akkarin's going to die then the other has to live!

Sonea sighed and rolled over and stared blankly at the far wall. She knew they were outside her door; she couldn't sleep for the weight of their thoughts. She heard one of them sigh in frustration and thought it sounded so much like Akkarin's. Akkarin. Oh why did he have to die and leave her here? And more sobs racked her body, she tried to supress them, she didn't want those outside to hear her. Once her mind cleared she sat up and looked round her room, or to be more precise Rothens guest room. She heard a mental call for Rothen and Dorrien and heard and felt the presence of two of her watchers leave. She sighed with relief but felt guilty; they were only trying to help after all. Then she remembered there was a third person outside and wondered who it could possibly be, surely no one else cared enough to waste their days away waiting for her?

Sonea got out of bed and stood up pulling on her clothes before walking to her door ad pressing he ear to it. She couldn't hear anyone and decided perhaps its time to make an appearance. She undid her magical lock ad turned the handle. She opened the door and she saw who the third person was.

"Lord Osen?"

Osen was sitting on the floor resting his head on his knees worried sick about Sonea. _Why am I even this worried? Were not friends and we have barely talked before, why?... because you like her… _came the reply, _no I don't we barely know each other, but she is beautiful, and strong and clever… maybe I do like her… no you don't stop it your just making it worse. _There was a soft click and Sonea's door opened slowly to reveal an extremely thin and pale Sonea.

"Lord Osen?"

_Oh, why did she have to come out now when the others have gone, now she's gonna suspect something._ Ignoring his conscience and doing something contradictory he leapt up and gave her a fierce hug. _Great now you've blown it, ok act natural. _

"Sonea! Your alright!"

"erm Osen what are you doing here, outside my door?" she asked,

_Even now she looks beautiful… shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"erm I wanted to make sure you were ok, 'cos, erm yeah hi"

_God! You're such an idiot!_

"erm ok thanks for your concern"

"no problem, now your awake would you like some lunch?" he asked a little too innocently,

"ok, yes please" she replied,

With that Osen turned and left.

Sonea laughed inside at Osen. _He looked like a little boy asking a girl out to the races, _she mused. _I wish he had hugged me again, _she frowned at that thought, _now why would I want that? _She had liked the warm feeling it had sent down her back and thought back to the times Osen had tried to persuade her to go back with him to the guild on their way to the fort in the pass. In his eyes she had seen desperation and kindness but was that affection she saw now in his eyes? That thought sent a shiver up her spine, Osen had always been kind to her how had she not noticed anything before? Then she realised how much she liked the thought of him having affections for her. She shook her head, what about Akkarin? Her heart belonged too him, _but that's in the past, he'd have wanted you to find someone else… too many thoughts. _She set herself to brushing the tangles out of her dark hair and tried to ignore her thoughts.

Osen came back up the corridor with a tray in his hands, wrinkling his nose at the potent smell of raka. But he knew Sonea would like it and he wanted her to be happy. He set the tray down and knocked on Sonea's door. The door opened and there she was in a patch of sun that shone through her window making her shine. He found it hard not to just take her in his arms. He walked in and set the tray on her table before looking back at her, he noticed her hair was no longer tangled just making her even more beautiful to look at. She cast a funny look at him and realised he was openly staring at her and looked away. She took a step towards him but she tripped on a book and fell over. Quickly Osen was down next to her and was about to lift her back up when she gave him a penetrating look with her dark eyes, they seemed to be inviting him and at the same time they both lent inwards and their lips met.


	2. awkwardness

A/N I think you must have realised who I was talking about in chapter 1! Osen!

I thought to make this after reading the BMT again and noticed how he seemed to care for Sonea. For those who have read TAM you know otherwise and although I haven't read it myself (I has the book now, *does victory dance*) SOMEONE dropped some bombshells on me ;) x

Meh. If you don't like, don't read it :P but! Of course! Review please! :D now read

Also a lot of to and froing between pov's

Warning; this could get fluffy,… perhaps not this chapter, please doo tell me if you would like fluff and romanticism in a review… I doo like my reviews

A gentle knock broke them apart and they leapt to their feet just as the door opened and Rothen stepped in. both their cheeks reddening as they realised what had just happened, an awkward silence followed. _What was I doing? I love Akkarin! Not Osen!_ Sonea panicked, throwing herself at Rothen and giving him a huge hug, choking him in her strong grip.

Rothen steadied himself as Sonea launched into him smothering him in her robes. He wandered what all the red cheeks and the random hugging was all about. _Probably something I shouldn't pry into. _He peeled himself away from her and regarded her closely.

"How are you Sonea?"

"That's a silly question, Rothen"

He gazed sadly at her, the pain still clear in her eyes. He looked closer and realised there was a faint new shine to her eyes as if she had just woken up from an epiphany of sorts. _That's odd. _He glanced over at Osen and saw the same look reflected in his eyes and puzzle pieces fitted together. It was close to the look that Dorrien had when he first fell in love with Sonea. Realisation was slowly creeping into his mind. His eyes widened.

He then remembered why he was there.

"I see you have finally opened your door"

"Yes, I have decided moping is not the answer and I wanted to stretch my legs. Osen brought my breakfast in for me."

"I'm glad to hear that, I've just come back from a meeting with the higher magicians, and I have some news!"

"What is It Rothen?"

"I'm head of alchemic studies!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you" he shot a furtive glance at Osen, "but I must be on my way, I need to find Dorrien now"

With that he was off and left to his own puzzling thoughts.

Sonea collapsed down onto her bed. Her head was throbbing from putting up the false pretence trying to hide from Rothen what had just happened and the sobs that had been consuming her since that fateful day. She stole a quick glance at Osen who was staring intensely at her, but when he noticed her look at him he quickly averted his gaze and instead stared at the table as if willing it to suddenly catch alight. She stared back down at her hands not sure what to do, she knew she liked him, at least no more so than what she felt for Dorrien _or so you say, there was more passion behind that then you know! _There was a long sigh and heard muffled footsteps cross the room and exit. _This is going to be tough._

Cookies and cream, or even strawberries and cream if you review!

~ _come to the dark side! We got cookies! ~ _


End file.
